


Walk Like You Don't Mind

by SuperSwank47



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSwank47/pseuds/SuperSwank47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the Alias 500 community at LiveJournal, this evolved from a suggestion by a friend. She gave me the first line and I ran with it from there, intending to submit it for the challenge "Blue Rodeo Song Titles" (hence the title of this piece). This is pre-series, a glimpse at what might have been and also what ultimately was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Like You Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/gifts).



"I know this is unusual," Emily said, "but would you consider meeting me for lunch?"

 _It is unusual_ , Jack thought, his eyes lingering on Emily's golden curls and creamy skin. _Beautiful women don't ask me to lunch._

"Jack?" Emily ducked her head to meet Jack's eyes.

Caught admiring the perfect curve of her lips, he smiled as his cheeks colored.

"I'd love to," Jack replied, struck not only by her beauty but also by her disregard for social custom. He hadn't known her for long, and only then through small talk shared over the counter at the drugstore where he bought his morning paper. It was enough time to know that Emily was a special woman, the kind that didn't much care to wait for a man to ask her out.

"Today, noon?" Emily grabbed a scrap of paper and a pen, not waiting for Jack's reply. "This is the restaurant," she wrote quickly, her graceful script spilling from the pen. "I'll be outside, on the patio."

"Sounds lovely," Jack couldn't stop smiling, even though he was inwardly cursing himself for grinning like a fool. "I'll see you then."

Jack was three blocks away before he realized he'd forgotten his newspaper.

*

Though he hadn't been with the agency for long, Jack was adept at hiding his feelings and projecting an outer appearance of calm even when his insides were churning. He relied heavily on this talent as he sat through the briefings that occupied his morning.

Once alone in his office, Jack allowed his mind to wander and settle comfortably on images of Emily. He thought of the way she greeted him by name (after she'd learned it, having asked him straight out with a boldness that surprised and intrigued him) and the feel of her fingertips brushing his palm as she dropped coins into his hand. Memories lingering, Jack's stomach tightened as he looked at his watch and realized it was eleven-thirty.

Rising from his chair, Jack reached into his pocket for Emily's note. He'd memorized it, but he wanted to look at it again. Smiling, Jack slipped the note under the edge of a file. It would be nice to see it when he returned, something to remind him of what he hoped would be a wonderful time.

It was a beautiful day and as Jack exited the building, he decided to walk the few blocks to the restaurant. It had been too long since he'd been in a mood such as this and he welcomed it, smiling congenially at pedestrians as they passed.

Jack was within a block of the restaurant when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see his friend and colleague, Arvin Sloane, quickly closing the distance between them.

"Arvin," Jack grinned.

Arvin's expression was not as agreeable. "Jack," he said, slightly out of breath. "I wasn't sure where you were, but then I found a note on your desk-"

"Arvin, what's happened?"

"Jack, it's Panama." Arvin knew this was as much as he needed to say.

Jack drew himself up, his eyes dark. "Thank you for finding me," he started back in the direction from which he'd come, only to stop suddenly. Emily. "Arvin, I wonder if you would do a favor for me."

"Of course, Jack. Anything."

"I was meeting a woman for lunch," Jack met Arvin's eyes, unable to hide his disappointment. "Her name is Emily, and she'll be seated on the patio. Will you please go and extend my apologies?"

Arvin's eyes were warm with understanding and regret. "Certainly."

Arvin straightened his suit coat and started toward the restaurant and, Jack couldn't help but think, toward Emily. Turning the opposite direction, Jack's eyes searched out the CIA building a few blocks ahead. He walked back slower than he should have, trying not to think of her smile. 

***


End file.
